


"Five Times Lyle Got His Way"

by Medie



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Lyle, the Centre's very own creep fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Five Times Lyle Got His Way"

5.

Kyle was always going to die. Always. He served his uses with Jarod, he lured him out, he made Jarod vulnerable. Parker thought chasing Daddy was the way to Jarod, Lyle doesn't. Major Charles is too damn good, too damn smart, and has been avoiding the Centre for too damn long to get caught that easy. Kyle might be a Pretender but he's Raines' whackjob and that makes him...

Subpar.

He makes mistakes, obvious ones and big brother will always come to the rescue. To get to Jarod, you go through Kyle.

Kyle was always going to die. It was just a matter of when. Unfortunately, it happened prematurely but that can be spun.

Even dead, Kyle is a perfect lure for Jarod.

4.

So is Ethan.

Jarod can't help himself, he's desperate for family. Ethan will die, Lyle's just going to be more careful about it. Ethan has to die, he's the perfect weapon to use against Parker and Jarod. Two birds, one very easy stone.

When the time is right, Lyle will kill him and if he plays it right...

He'll get Parker and Jarod both.

It'll be a pretty damn fine piece of work if you ask Lyle.

3.

Emotional blackmail is always the most satisfying and another way to Jarod is Parker. Lyle's not stupid, he knows that their errant little frankenstein and Sis have a thing. Hell, they've probably had things all over the damn country, nothing gets her hotter than the chase. He's thought more than once this whole thing is nothing but some big mindfuck sex game with Parker and Jarod not that he can tell that one to the old man.

Instead, he uses it to his advantage and New Years Eve at a restaurant in New York, knowing Jarod's somewhere nearby watching, is the perfect gambit.

He smiles his most charming smile, presses a hand to hers, feels her flinch, and knows somewhere Jarod's ready to kill.

_Enjoy it, you bastard, God knows I will._

It's the best part of it all. No matter how many times Jarod gets away, Lyle's got his grip on the one thing that'll really draw him back and it's damn perfect.

2.

Daddy Dearest's chair feels pretty damn good the first time he slides into the seat. Leather creaks around him and the whole thing smells of opulence. Power. This is his now, Parker's under *HIS* thumb (well, one of them) and it's all going through him.

Whatever made the old man off himself, Lyle doesn't know and he doesn't care. What he knows is he's gone, the boys in Africa want him in charge, and Sis is running scared.

God, it's good to be him.

The office could use a paint job, maybe some redecorating, he'll get his people on it.

1.

Emily is beautiful when she comes.

She's young, brilliant, and he can see her brother in her eyes. It's too perfect when his people find her, he can't resist. Jarod's out there somewhere and outside of Parker she's the one lead he's yet to really exploit.

Pity Major Charles never got a chance to warn her about strange men with missing thumbs.

She's sweet, generous, and definitely shares her brothers' knack for Pretends. She's never had their experience and what the doctors at the Centre could do with her (nevermind the breeding potential) is tantalizing but he holds off. Instead, he wines, dines, and seduces...

Jarod stole his sister from him after all...

It's only fair.


End file.
